


Undercover

by robobitch



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, I'll begin to add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Stripper AU, We're in for a wild ride, a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robobitch/pseuds/robobitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross dressing stripper au, in which no one knows Alois is a dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au, so that means Alois is 25, Claude is 30, and blah blah blah you'll find out more about them later. I only feel comfortable shipping them if they're both over 18, and don't have major age differences.

Simply clad in a white cotton dress, standing 5 and a half feet tall. The face of a doll, heart shaped and a fair complexion that has a hint of rosy pink. She has bright, ocean blue eyes that are quite mesmerizing. With curly shoulder length blonde hair. The face and body of an angel. It doesn't look too good with such a hostile expression.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The other man that was (until recently) trying to grab the young woman's purse, stops. "I-I wasn't doing anything!" Such a blatant lie, what a shame he chose to lie to the other. "Iv'e got nothing more than a piece of paper in there jackass." The blonde doesn't hold back. He deserves it, right? "Agh!" Sounds of skin hitting skin echo through the spacious room. 

Ten minutes later the man is laying on the bed coughing. "Next time, don't try steal from me dumb ass." The woman hurriedly searches the room, looking for anything valuable. The room is an absolute dump. It's as if the room has never been lived in, and just sat there rotting away. First she checks all the drawers, which are hideous to look at. Then she checks behind mirrors and pictures. Nothing, there's nothing anywhere. She looks at everything in the room until she comes across something that could potentially be a so called "hiding spot". "Ah, worst place to hide your things." She lifts up the mattress after seeing a gap between the box spring and mattress. 

Though he's probably going to get people after her, at least she'll be 1000$ richer for a while.

-

Another day went by, and a lot of drinks were downed in under five seconds. This is how it's always been. There's not much excitement in her life. There never was now that she thinks about it. Maybe more than once she thought she was happy, but now it all seems like a lie. Or maybe its just her drunk thoughts finally floating in, who knows.

"You've been here for hours, maybe go home and rest?" The bartender suggests, with a warm smile. In reality she just wants to close up early since the blonde is the only one left in the strip club. "Shut it Lacy I'm trying to enjoy a nice night." The blonde leans back more and exhales. Her voice sounded one more scotch from being blackout drunk. "Jesus my names not lacy for the billionth time." Lacy sighs and leans against the wall. "I should care why...?" The blonde gets up, throws the amount of money she needed to pay at Lacy. "That should do it." She leaves the strip club, not really wanting to be there anymore; but knows she's going to end up there again when she's feeling down.

"Watch where you're going fucker." She yells out as she lurches sideways, avoiding a bike hitting her. Damn kids now days not giving a shit about other people. 

-

It's almost 3am when she reaches her apartment. It's not too big, or not too small. It's a one room apartment with lots of space. There isn't much stuff in it, a bed with lots of blankets and pillows. The kitchen is pretty small, with only leftovers and a case of strawberries in the fridge. The drawer placed in the corner beside her bed is black, and full of clothes. "Finally home." She plops on her bed, then realizes she hasn't washed her makeup off yet. 

"I just wanted to come home and sleep." Getting up and angrily throwing the blankets off of her, she walks into the bathroom, takes the gross wig off and washes off all the makeup on her face. Then the sound of her phone going off distracts her concentration on wiping any left over bits of makeup off.

From: fuck face

Hey you better wake up for work tomorrow you dumb ass. I heard from Sarah you stayed at the XXX until late.

Fuck his fucking nagging. 

To: fuck face

Jst worry bout urself 

No ones going to order Alois around. Definitely not pretty boy either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! First fic, how did I do? If your still reading this, thank you:3 I chose to not reveal that the woman was Alois all along until the last couple sentences. Well, I guess he's not really a woman.
> 
> Yeah so I decided to make it short just as a little trial version, yeah? If lots of people like it, then maybe I'll write another chapter.


End file.
